Ultimate Rescue: Pups Fight A Forest Fire
by Elias Vincent
Summary: After the pups learn the basics of boxing a fire breaks out in the woods. This prompts them to don their Ultimate Fire rescue gear & head out to extinguish the blaze. How did the fire start & will the pups succeed in putting it out? (Collab between Elias Vincent & Mattwurm99.)


**ULTIMATE RESCUE: PUPS FIGHT A FOREST FIRE**

 **COLLABORATION BETWEEN ELIAS VINCENT & MATTWURM99 **

**I DON'T OWN PAW PATROL ONLY MY OC'S**

It was another beautiful day in Adventure Bay. At the Lookout the pups were down in the gym being given boxing lessons by Brutus. They were all wearing boxing gloves & shorts matching the colors of their uniforms with Skye wearing a pink sports bra as well.

"Now that you're all ready we can begin" said Brutus with a smile.

"You'll all be boxing machines in no time" said Kumite in an enthusiastic voice.

"What are we starting with?" asked Angel in a curious tone.

"1ST we'll go over the stances & basic moves" said Brutus as he & Kumite entered their stances. The other pups did the same.

"The 4 main types of punches are crosses, hooks, jabs & uppercuts. Watch & repeat" said Brutus as he demonstrated the basic punches. The pups then repeated what they were shown.

"I can feel the adrenaline pumping through me" said Chase in an excited manner.

"So can I. We're on fire" said Marshall with confidence in his voice.

This is really helping to strengthen my muscles" said Rubble as he flexed his muscles.

"We also look pretty tough in our outfits" said Angel.

"You sure do sexy" said Kumite as Angel winked seductively at him. He blew her a kiss which she caught in her paw.

"I love you Kumie" said Angel in a flirtatious voice.

"You're my angel of love" said Kumite with a flirtatious smirk.

"Anyways what's next?" asked Rocky in a curious tone.

"Now we'll go over the defensive manoeuvres" said Brutus as he demonstrated the duck, block & bob & weave manoeuvres. The pups repeated what they were shown.

"My blood is pumping" said Skye in an eager manner.

"Mine is too. I've never felt so alive" said Zuma as he smiled confidently.

"Next we'll focus on the finishing moves. I & Rocky shall demonstrate ours" said Brutus.

"Who's going 1ST?" asked Kumite.

"I will" said Brutus with confidence in his voice.

"Show them what you can do" said Rocky as Brutus executed his Brutal Punishment finishing move. He crouched down & delivered a jab to Rocky's stomach that caused him to double over. Brutus then executed an uppercut that knocked Rocky down.

"That was fantastic" said Angel with amazement in her voice.

"It's almost impossible for anyone to withstand it" said Brutus as he smirked.

"I'm 1 of very few opponents who can" said Rocky.

"Indeed" said Kumite with a nod of agreement.

"Time for me to show you the Rocky Right" said Rocky as he executed his Rocky Right finishing move. He lunged forward before twisting to perform a devastating blow that knocked Brutus down.

"Wow Rocky you have a lot of strength" said Angel in a fascinated voice.

"There's a chance my last name is Balboa" said Rocky with a cocky smirk.

"Those were excellent. Can we try our own finishing moves?" asked Rubble as he smiled curiously.

"What are you going to call yours?" asked Brutus.

"It's called the Tough Pup Special" said Rubble in a confident tone.

"Nice. Want to show us how it works?" asked Brutus.

"You know it" said Rubble with an enthusiastic smile.

"Go ahead" said Brutus as Rubble executed his Tough Pup Special finishing move. He delivered a series of crosses & hooks before performing a haymaker that knocked Brutus down.

"That was excellent" said Brutus in an impressed manner.

"Nobody would be able to get past me" said Rubble as he flexed his muscles.

"Out of all the male PAW Patrol pups Rubble's easily the strongest" said Angel.

"You bet I am" said Rubble with a cocky grin.

"Anyways who wants to go next?" asked Brutus with curiosity in his voice.

"I'll go next" said Chase as he executed his Police Brutality finishing move. He delivered a series of hooks before uppercutting Brutus.

"Good job Chase" said Brutus as he smiled.

"Any boxing criminals out there would never beat me" said Chase with a smirk.

"My turn" said Marshall as he executed his Raging Inferno finishing move. He delivered a series of hooks & jabs before finishing with a haymaker.

"Keep up the good work Marshall" said Brutus in an encouraging voice.

"I plan to" said Marshall.

"Time to get a taste of girl power" said Skye as she executed her Falcon Frenzy finishing move. She delivered a series of hooks & jabs before finishing with an uppercut.

"I felt the girl power in those punches" said Brutus with an amused chuckle.

"Perfect" said Skye.

"Watch how I finish my opponents" said Zuma as he executed his Tidal Wave finishing move. He delivered a series of crosses & jabs before finishing with a haymaker.

"Nice work Zuma" said Brutus.

"I'm a water warrior" said Zuma with a grin of confidence.

"Now it's my time to shine" said Angel as he executed her Army Assault finishing move. She delivered a series of crosses & hooks before finishing with an uppercut.

"Well done Angel" said Brutus in an impressed voice.

"Military power" said Angel with an eager smile.

"Now that we've gone over the basics let's put what we've learnt to the test. We're going to have a tournament to see which of us is the toughest pup boxer" said Brutus.

"Who's facing off against each other?" asked Angel in an uncertain tone.

"You're facing off against Kumite, I'm up against Terry, Chase is fighting Marshall, Rocky's facing Zuma & Rubble & Skye shall be pitted together" said Brutus.

"OK. Who's up 1ST?" asked Angel.

"Chase & Marshall" said Brutus.

"Time to give a performance that'll have the fans cheering" said Marshall as he smiled confidently.

"Let's do this" said Chase as he & Marshall entered the ring.

"Get ready for some Police Brutality" said Chase with a cocky smirk.

"I can say the same for you in regards to my Raging Inferno" said Marshall as the match began. They exchanged crosses, hooks, jabs & uppercuts.

"Hit me with your best shot" said Chase in a cocky manner.

"As you wish" said Marshall.

"Go Chase. You can do it" said Skye as Chase & Marshall continued laying into each other with all their strength.

"You shall be defeated" said Chase.

"Go ahead & try" said Marshall as Chase executed his Police Brutality finishing move. Marshall recovered & executed his Raging Inferno finishing move. Chase also recovered & proceeded to wear Marshall down before delivering a combo of crosses, hooks & jabs that knocked Marshall unconscious.

"These paws were made for fighting" said Chase as Marshall regained consciousness.

"Well done Chase. You're a natural" said Marshall as Chase & himself shook paws & left the ring.

"Who's up next?" asked Angel with curiosity in her voice.

"Rubble & Skye" said Brutus.

"Let's do this" said Rubble as he & Skye entered the ring.

"It'll be hard to defeat a tough pup like me" said Rubble as he flexed his muscles in a taunting manner.

"Bring it on" said Skye as the match began. Crosses, hooks, jabs & uppercuts were exchanged.

"Are you scared yet?" asked Rubble with a cocky smirk.

"Don't be ridiculous" said Skye as she scoffed.

"Take him down Skye" said Chase as Rubble & Skye continued laying into each other.

"Feel my power" said Rubble in a confident voice.

"Do your worst" said Skye as Rubble executed his Tough Pup Special finishing move. Skye recovered & executed her Falcon Frenzy finishing move. Rubble also recovered & delivered some crosses & hooks before knocking Skye unconscious with an uppercut.

"Nothing can stop this tough pup" said Rubble as Skye regained consciousness.

"You're as strong as you look" said Skye as Rubble & herself shook paws before leaving the ring.

"Who is next?" asked Angel.

"Rocky & Zuma are next" said Brutus.

"Let's get this party started" said Rocky as he & Zuma entered the ring.

"I promise not to be too hard on you" said Rocky with a smirk.

"I'm not holding anything back just because you're a professional" said Zuma as the match began. They threw crosses, hooks, jabs & uppercuts at each other.

"Feeling tired yet?" asked Rocky.

"Not even close" said Zuma.

"Show him your true power Rocky" said Brutus as Rocky & Zuma continued laying into each other.

"Ready to lose?" said Rocky as he smirked.

"Try to beat me if you can" said Zuma as Rocky executed his Rocky Right finishing move. Zuma recovered & executed his Tidal Wave finishing move. Rocky also recovered & delivered a series of crosses & hooks that knocked Zuma unconscious.

"Another victory for me" said Rocky as Zuma regained consciousness.

"Good job Rocky. You nailed me" said Zuma as Rocky & himself shook paws & left the ring.

"Who's competing in match #4?" asked Angel.

"Me & Terry" said Brutus as he & Terry entered the ring.

"Get ready to face my Brutal Punishment" said Brutus with a cocky grin.

"I'll make you eat those words once you get a taste of my finishing move" said Terry as the match began. They threw crosses, hooks, jabs & uppercuts at each other.

"Are you strong enough to beat me?" asked Brutus.

"I sure am" said Terry with a confident smile.

"Go Brutus. Show him why you're a champion" said Kumite as Brutus & Terry continued laying into each other.

"You must be punished" said Brutus in a cocky voice.

"That's what you think" said Terry as Brutus executed his Brutal Punishment finishing move. Terry recovered & executed his Staffy Slamdown finishing move. He delivered a combo of crosses, hooks & jabs before performing a haymaker. Brutus recovered & wore Terry down before knocking him out with an uppercut.

"I am the champion" said Brutus as Terry regained consciousness.

"Good job Brutus. You're a beast" said Terry as Brutus & himself shook paws & left the ring.

"Ready to be beaten Kumie?" asked Angel in a flirtatious tone.

"Right back at you" said Kumite with a smirk.

"Bring it on" said Angel as she & Kumite entered the ring.

"My Army Assault will leave you dazed & confused" said Angel in a confident manner.

"We'll see about that" said Kumite as the match began. Crosses, hooks, jabs & uppercuts flew between them.

"It's such a shame that I have to beat up such a sexy pup like you" said Angel.

"Right back at you babe" said Kumite.

"You got this Kumite" said Brutus as Angel & Kumite continued laying into each other.

"Your defeat is nigh" said Angel with a confident grin.

"Prove it" said Kumite as Angel executed her Army Assault finishing move. Kumite recovered & executed his Doberman Domination finishing move. He executed a combo of hooks, & jabs before delivering a haymaker. Angel also recovered. She then performed a haymaker & uppercut combo that knocked Kumite unconscious.

"I am woman hear me roar" said Angel as Kumite regained consciousness.

"I'm proud to admit defeat to you" said Kumite as Angel & he kissed before leaving the ring.

"OK now the 5 winners will face off in a 5 way bout to determine the winner" said Brutus.

"I'm so ready" said Angel as she & the other winners entered the ring.

"I promise not to be too hard on you boys" said Angel with a taunting smirk.

"You're on. I defeated Skye with ease. I'll destroy you 4 with my guns" said Rubble as he flexed his muscles.

"Bring it on Roidy Rubble" said Angel as the match began. Rubble was ganged up on by the other 4 who laid into him with all their strength. He tried to fight back but was quickly overpowered & knocked unconscious. Angel & Chase then teamed up to take on Brutus & Rocky.

"Try handling us at the same time" said Chase.

"No problem" said Brutus as he fended off the crosses, hooks, jabs & uppercuts thrown at him. Rocky then blindsided him with a combo of intense punches.

"Sorry Brutus. You're the biggest threat left" said Rocky as Brutus tried to fend the others off. They soon gained the upper hand & knocked him unconscious.

"You're next Rocky" said Angel with a smirk.

"Hit me with your best shot" said Rocky as Angel & Chase crossed, hooked, jabbed & uppercut Rocky. He performed evasive manoeuvres to avoid the blows but soon he was cornered & knocked unconscious by haymakers simultaneously delivered by Angel & Chase.

"Let's end this with a bang" said Angel.

"I plan to" said Chase as Angel & he began laying into each other. Neither of them held anything back.

"Don't feel embarrassed when you lose to a girl" said Angel in a taunting manner.

"That's not going to happen" said Chase as the match continued. Angel soon appeared to start tiring out as Chase threw punches at her. Suddenly Angel caught him off guard & unleashed a devastating combo of punches that left him staggering around the ring.

"Say goodnight" said Angel as she knocked Chase unconscious with a haymaker.

"That's what I'm talking about. I'm the angel of knockouts" said Angel as she victoriously flexed her muscles.

"This is a liberating moment for me" said Angel as Brutus, Chase, Rocky & lastly Rubble regained consciousness.

"Congratulations Angel" said Brutus as he clapped.

"Looks like I underestimated you" said Chase.

"I think we all did" said Rocky with a nod of agreement.

"I would've done better if I kept my mouth shut" said Rubble as he sighed sadly.

"Better luck next time boys" said Angel.

"Indeed" said Rubble as he & the others left the ring. Meanwhile in the wooded area a pair of troublemakers named Mydnyte & Sara planned to cause damage & destruction throughout town.

"Those fools have no idea what's in store for them" said Mydnyte with an evil smirk.

"If they thought Sweetie was devious they haven't seen anything yet" said Sara as Mydnyte & she laughed evilly while preparing to set their plan into motion. Nearby Everest & Jake were walking around.

"Nothing beats a nice hike in the woods" said Everest in a cheerful voice.

"If Carlana was here she'd love taking in all this beauty" said Jake with a smile.

"I'm sure Timber would too" said Everest as she sighed sadly.

"Who's that?" asked Jake in a confused tone.

"That's my brother. It's been a long time since I last saw him" said Everest.

"I didn't even know you had a brother" said Jake in surprise.

"Maybe today I'll finally reunite with him" said Everest with a hopeful smile.

"That's a possibility" said Jake as Everest & himself continued walking around unaware of what Mydnyte & Sara were planning.

"Those poor saps will literally be on fire soon" said Mydnyte in a sinister manner.

"They're about to get roasted" said Sara.

"1ST we have other business to take care of" said Mydnyte.

"Let's go" said Sara as Mydnyte & herself went to cause damage & destruction in town. Back at the Lookout Elias, Kelly, Kenneth & Ryder were having idle conversation in the observatory.

"It's nice to hang out with friends on such a lovely day" said Elias with cheerfulness in his voice.

"You said it babe" said Kelly as she kissed Elias on the cheek.

"I like it here in Adventure Bay. This place is a lot better than Delaney Reef" said Kenneth.

"I'm glad you like it here Kenneth" said Ryder with a smile.

"This place is the best" said Kenneth in an enthusiastic voice.

"It sure is. I like it better here than New York" said Elias as he nodded in agreement.

"I feel the same about Berrygreen Waters" said Kelly.

"Looks like we all have a fondness of this town" said Ryder as he looked through the periscope. He gasped in horror at what he saw.

"OH NO" cried Ryder.

"What's wrong?" asked Elias in a concerned tone.

"The forest is on fire. Everest & Jake are taking a hike through there. I better give Jake a call to make sure he's OK" said Ryder as he tried to call Jake. There was no answer.

"He didn't answer" said Ryder with a nervous gulp.

"I'll see if I can get hold of him" said Elias as he called Jake. Again nobody answered.

"I can't get through to him either" said Elias.

"Should we call Carlana?" asked Kelly in an uncertain manner.

"It's worth a shot" said Ryder as he tried to call Carlana. She didn't answer either.

"Carlana's not answering. Something's wrong" said Ryder with fear in his voice.

"What do we do?" asked Elias.

"I think the best thing we can do is put out that fire. No job is too big & no pup is too small" said Ryder as he used the Pup Pad to summon the pups.

"PAW Patrol to the Lookout" said Ryder.

"Ryder needs us" said the pups as they ran to the elevator. Marshall collided with Terry on the way there resulting in another pileup.

"Sorry. That was a Terrier-ble wipe out" said Marshall with a cheeky smile. The pups laughed as they rose to the observatory stopping along the way to get their pup packs & uniforms on. Once at the observatory they lined up to await instruction.

"PAW Patrol ready for action Ryder sir" said Chase in an authoritative voice.

"Cool we're dressed like fire fighters" said Marshall as he & the other pups noticed that they were wearing fire fighter uniforms.

"We have a big emergency pups. There's a fire in the forest & Everest & Jake are hiking in that area. Carlana might be in trouble as well. We must put out the fire & make sure everyone's OK" said Ryder.

"That's going to be 1 tough fire to put out" said Marshall.

"As long as we all work together we can put them out" said Ryder in a confident tone.

"I bet the fire was deliberately lit" said Marshall with a scowl of disgust.

"I don't know who'd do something like that. If that's the case we'll make sure to find the culprit or culprits responsible" said Elias.

"This is an Ultimate Fire Rescue" said Ryder.

"We're all fired up & ready to go" said Marshall as he smiled confidently.

"PAW Patrol is on a roll" said Ryder as he & the others deployed in the Ultimate Fire Truck. They then headed to the wooded area to deal with the fire.

"I hope Everest & Jake are OK" said Marshall in a nervous manner.

"So do I. They must be absolutely terrified" said Elias with concern in his voice.

"The sooner we put the fire out & save Everest & Jake the better" said Ryder.

"Indeed. This is going to be 1 big fire fight" said Marshall.

"Try not to get me wet Marshall" said Rocky in a nervous voice.

"I won't" said Marshall as he & the others continued towards the woods. Soon they arrived.

"OK should we get a start on putting out the fire?" asked Elias.

"You bet. Activate your water cannons pups" said Marshall as he & the other pups activated their water cannons. They then began blasting water at the fire hoping to put it out. To their shock the water had little to no effect.

"This fire's much more brutal than we thought" said Marshall in surprise.

"Why isn't it working?" asked Zuma in a concerned tone.

"I don't know. This is weird" said Marshall as he tilted his head in confusion.

"How else can we put the fire out?" asked Elias in an uncertain manner.

"I don't think we can" said Marshall with a fearful look on his face.

"Our next best option is to find Everest & Jake" said Ryder.

"I hope they're not hurt" said Elias as he gulped nervously.

"Me too" said Marshall as he nodded in agreement.

"We better find them before it's too late" said Chase.

"Let's go" said Ryder as he & the others began looking around for Everest & Jake. In town Mydnyte & Sara were preparing to steal various displays from the museum.

"This is perfect. Nobody can stop us now" said Mydnyte with an evil grin.

"Those fools can try all they want but that fire isn't going out anytime soon" said Sara as Mydnyte & she laughed evilly while beginning their raid on the museum.

"These are lovely things to steal. I bet they're all worth a fortune" said Mydnyte with excitement in his voice.

"We'd become rich from all this" said Sara as she grinned enthusiastically.

"Don't forget we have to give these to the boss. It is part of her master plan" said Mydnyte.

"I know. Even so it's easy to understand why Sweetie has been so desperate to become the ruler of Barkingburg. I bet that'd be a wonderful thing to have" said Sara with a smile.

"We must be patient Sara. Soon our hard work will pay off" said Mydnyte.

"It sure will" said Sara as she nodded in agreement.

"Besides your drones are releasing sleeping gas to put anyone who can stop us out of action" said Mydnyte in a pleased voice.

"Correct. There's nothing those idiots can do" said Sara as Mydnyte & herself laughed evilly while continuing to steal everything they could find. Back in the forest everyone was still looking for Everest & Jake.

"Can you see them yet?" asked Ryder in a curious tone.

"Not yet" said Chase as he shook his head.

"Trying to find them will be like trying to find a needle in a haystack" said Elias with a sigh.

"This all makes no sense. What kind of fire could resist water?" asked Marshall in a confused manner.

"I don't know" said Ryder as he shrugged in uncertainty.

"This was obviously arson. I can't think of any other explanation" said Elias.

"Once we find the culprits we'll torch them in this inferno" said Kelly as drones flew towards everyone unnoticed.

"Where could Everest & Jake be?" asked Angel as she looked around trying to spot Everest & Jake.

"They have to be nearby" said Terry.

"Just as long as we make sure they're OK we shouldn't be too worried" said Kenneth as the drones got closer. It was only then that everyone noticed them.

"Are those Mr Porter's drones?" asked Ryder in confusion.

"I think so. What are they doing here?" asked Elias as he raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"I don't know. That's really odd" said Kelly as the drones released knockout gas.

"I'm starting to feel tired" said Elias as he & the others felt themselves losing consciousness.

"Me too" said Kelly as everyone fell to the floor unconscious from inhaling the gas. Meanwhile in the jungle Carlos & Tracker were walking around taking in the sights.

"I like exploring the jungle with you" said Carlos with a smile.

"Si Carlos. It's always lots of fun" said Tracker as Carlos & himself suddenly spotted drones flying nearby.

"Where did they come from?" asked Carlos with confusion in his voice.

"I don't know amigo" said Tracker as the drones released knockout gas.

"I feel like I need a nap" said Carlos as he began feeling drowsy.

"Goodnight" said Tracker as Carlos & himself fell to the ground unconscious. Over in Barkingburg Princess & Sweetie were having a tea party.

"Isn't tea a lovely beverage?" asked the Princess of Barkingburg with a cheerful smile.

"It sure is. Nothing else compares to it" said Sweetie as a drone flew into the castle unnoticed.

"Here's some more tea for you" said the Princess of Barkingburg as she poured Sweetie another cup of tea.

"Thanks Princess" said Sweetie as she sipped her tea.

"Anyways I heard that the Purple Jewel Kitty was donated to Adventure Bay Museum but I don't remember donating it" said the Princess of Barkingburg in a confused voice.

"That is very strange. I wonder why Elizabeth & Henry would be sent there if that was the case" said Sweetie as she tried to figure out the situation.

"I don't know" said the Princess of Barkingburg with a shrug.

"I'm sure we'll find the answer soon" said Sweetie as the Princess & she then noticed the drone.

"How did that get here?" asked the Princess of Barkingburg in surprise.

"I don't think that drone belongs to us" said Sweetie as he drone sprayed knockout gas. Moments later the Princess of Barkingburg & Sweetie were rendered unconscious. Down near Adventure Beach Sid Swashbuckle was spying at women on the shore through his telescope.

"Wow there are some beautiful women on Adventure Beach today" said Sid in an excited tone.

"Don't you think that's a bit creepy?" asked Arrby in a disturbed manner.

"It's not like they know" said Sid.

"That doesn't make it any better" said Arrby as he cringed in disgust.

"Well they do have some nice booty" said Sid as he chuckled in amusement.

"Did you really have to say it like that?" asked Arrby with a face palm & sigh.

"It's true. You should see how fine they look" said Sid with enthusiasm in his voice.

"I thought your kleptomania was out of control" said Arrby.

"I bet I can find a cute pup for you" said Sid as he tried to spot pups on the beach.

"No thanks. I'd rather not be a creep" said Arrby as he shook his head.

"Don't be a salty squid. I'm sure I can find someone for you" said Sid as he suddenly spotted another drone nearby.

"I need whatever that is" said Sid as the drone flew closer. Soon it released knockout gas.

"Do you need that gas too?" asked Arrby as he went limp.

"Probably not" said Sid as Arrby & himself fell unconscious. Meanwhile in an unknown location Mydnyte & Sara reported the happenings in Adventure Bay to their boss.

"Did you get what I needed?" asked the boss.

"We sure did" said Mydnyte with a nod of confirmation.

"Those suckers never stood a chance of stopping us" said Sara as she grinned evilly.

"Excellent. Did they get taken care of?" asked the boss in a curious voice.

"Yes" said Mydnyte.

"They'll all be in for a nasty surprise when they wake up" said Sara in a sinister tone.

"Perfect. Bring their pathetic town to its knees" said the boss.

"With pleasure" said Mydnyte in a sadistic manner.

"This is going to be fun" said Sara as Mydnyte & herself laughed evilly before heading out to cause damage & destruction throughout Adventure Bay.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
